halofandomcom-20200222-history
Spartan Ops/Season One/Artifact/Pelican Down/Walkthrough
Make your way up to the ridge on your right and watch the quarry entrance for the Grunts to emerge. Pop 5 Grunt heads, and move forward. Carefully peek out to the ridge ahead, and snipe the 2 snipers waiting for you. Then move your focus to the 12 or so pack of Grunts and Jackals, popping each in the head. (Remember to shoot the Jackals hand on the side of his shield to expose his face.) Advance carefully, and hop up on top of one of the rocks to snipe the 3 Elites at the next ridge. Round the bend, and about 5 Jackals and 2 more Elites will appear, one being a Zealot. Because of the open spaces and distance, it's easy to kill the Zealot before he is anywhere near you. Refill your weapons on the next ammo crate, and a drop pod carrying a cloaked Zealot will lead the next wave. Deal with from afar, then snipe the Ranger Elite leading the Grunts. They will all panic and flee after he's dead, where you can pick them off easily. But be careful about getting to close, since their are 5 snipers waiting for you. Dalton will give you a sniper rifle of your own to deal with them. Grab the rifle and head to the back corner behind the platform. This is the best spot to get a good view of most of the snipers and headshotting them safely. When all snipers are gone, head down the bridge and slowly move up the left ramp. An Elite Warrior with a Storm Rifle, some Grunts, and 2 Jackal Marksmen are at the top. Try to stick the Elite with a Plasma Grenade, then back up in case any Grunts get suicidal. Mop up the rest, and head up the next ramp to the AA gun. One more squad of Covenant is waiting, another Elite with 2 Jackals and some Grunts. Stick the Elite and clean up the others the same as before. Refill you sniper rifle ammo (or grab one of the dozens of Beam Rifles lying around) and press the button to turn off the AA gun. IMMEDIATELY TAKE COVER. 3 Elites are going to make a rush at you! First, turn to the entrance ramp and camp in front of it for the Cloaked Zealot. Snipe him or stick him quickly, because then the 2 Warrior Elites (each armed with Fuel Rod Cannons!) are going to attack, with some Jackals as well. Toss any grenades you have left at them, then sprint to the right and leap off the platform. If you can make it down back to the other end of the bridge, you can snipe the Elites from a much safer distance. Alternatively, you can get very close to the Elites so they can't fire and use an Assault or Storm Rifle to tear their shields and punch them for the kill. This is a very tricky spot, and they can kill you multiple times if you aren't careful. Take the Warrior's Fuel Rod Cannons as your prize. Once they're all dead, slowly approach the next AA gun. When you get close, another Phantom moves in. Listen for Miller's cue, then retreat back to the upper platform where the first AA gun was. From here, you can use a Beam Rifle to snipe some of the Elites and as many Fuel Rod Cannon Grunts as you can. The Covie ammo crate back on the other side of the bridge has 2 more Beam Rifles if you need them. When all your Sniper ammo is spent, switch to a Carbine (the ammo crate is down back on the bottom floor where the bridge is) and get anyone else you can from a closer position. If you don't have the patience or sniper ability to play deer hunter with the Covenant, you can always charge up the ramp and attack with the Fuel Rod Cannon and grenades. Once the area around the AA gun is safe, feel free to turn it off. Doing so causes another wave to arrive, some more Warrior Elites and a few Major and Ranger class too. The Warriors have Concussion Rifles, but if you're quick with the Fuel Rod you can hit them while they're are charging down the ramp, or retreat back and snipe them with your Carbine. Once they're done, you can eliminate the remaining Grunts and Jackals with quick and easy headshots, then restock your Fuel Rod to take out the 2 Hunters hanging out in the back. If you hung back and used ranged weapons to deal with most of the enemies, the Hunters are much more likely to sit out the whole fight until they are the only ones left. Eliminate them, and you're done. Category:Halo 4 Category:Spartan Ops Category:Walkthroughs